yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 019
The King of the Copycats - Part 2, known as VS Yugi's Deck (Part 2) in the Japanese, is the nineteenth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. Jaden Yuki's dueling against Yugi Muto's Deck, as used by Dimitri continues. Dimitri unveils more and more of Yugi's cards, and continually Summons more powerful monsters, after the previous was thought to be the strongest of the Deck. Summary Jaden Yuki continues to struggle against Yugi Muto's Deck, as used by Dimitri, who still have his full 4000 Life Points, while Jaden has been reduced to 1300. Dimitri still has "Dark Magician of Chaos" on the field and Bastion Misawa doubts that Jaden will be able to find a way to make a comeback. Jaden draws "Winged Kuriboh", whose spirit seems eager to battle the monsters of his previous owner. Jaden Summons in defense position and Sets a card. Dimitri opts to Summon the original "Kuriboh" in attack position. Dimitri attacks Jaden's "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix" with "Dark Magician of Chaos", but Jaden plays his face-down "Super Junior Confrontation", which negates the attack and forces each of their weakest monsters to battle - in this case, "Winged Kuriboh" and "Kuriboh", with the latter destroying the former. "Super Junior Confrontation" then ends the Battle Phase. Dimitri Sets a card to end his turn. Jaden plays "Pot of Greed" to draw two cards, and then Summons "Elemental Hero Bubbleman" before activating "Skyscraper" and equipping "Bubbleman" with "Bubble Blaster", giving it an 1800-point attack boost. He attacks "Kuriboh", but Dimitri activates his face-down "Multiply", Tributing "Kuriboh" to Special Summon four "Kuriboh Tokens" in defense position, one of which Jaden destroys with "Bubbleman" before Setting a card. Dimitri activates "Card of Sanctity", letting both players draw until they hold six cards. One of the cards Dimitri drew is "Watapon", who is Special Summoned via its own effect. Dimitri Tributes it to Summon "Dark Magician Girl", who gains 300 attack due to the "Dark Magician" in Dimitri's Graveyard. "Dark Magician of Chaos" attacks "Bubbleman", with "Bubble Blaster" being destroyed and the battle damage negated. "Dark Magician Girl" then attacks and destroys "Bubbleman". Bastion believes Jaden is now cornered and that end is near. However, Jaden plays "Polymerization", fusing "Burstinatrix" with the "Avian" in his hand, Fusion Summoning "Elemental Hero Flame Wingman". He then plays "The Warrior Returning Alive", adding "Elemental Hero Sparkman" from his Graveyard to his hand, and then Summoning him in attack position. Jaden destroys "Dark Magician of Chaos" with "Flame Wingman, and between the battle damage and his monster's effect, reduces Dimitri from a full 4000 Life Points to just 900. "Sparkman" destroys a "Kuriboh Token" and Jaden Sets two cards, one of which he sends to the Graveyard with "Emergency Provisions" to gain 1000 Life Points. Dimitri is unimpressed, and switches "Dark Magician Girl" to defense position before activating "Spider Web, which lets him take "Emergency Provisions" from Jaden's Graveyard. He then Sets two cards and activates "Monster Reincarnation", discarding card to add "Kuriboh" from his Graveyard to his hand. He chains Jaden's "Emergency Provisions" from his hand, sending his two face-down cards "Monster Reincarnation" to the Graveyard to gain 3000 Life Points. Jaden destroys "Dark Magician Girl" with "Flame Wingman, putting Dimitri back at 1600 Life Points after its effect resolves. Jaden plays "De-Fusion", Special Summoning "Avian" and "Burstinatrix" from his Graveyard, and returning "Flame Wingman" to the Fusion Deck. He destroys the two "Kuriboh Tokens" with his newly Summoned monsters, and then attacks directly with "Sparkman", believing he's won, but Dimitri discards "Kuriboh", reducing the damage from the last attack to zero. Dimitri declares he will show Jaden this Deck's true power, and states he is removing one DARK-attribute and one LIGHT-attribute monster in his Graveyard from play. Jaden, Syrus Truesdale and Chumley Huffington cannot think of a circumstance when this would Summon a monster, but Bastion realizes what Dimitri is doing. He explains that are two cards that can be Summoned in this way - "Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End" and "Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning", and that the former has been banned from official Duel Monsters tournaments due to its attack strength and powerful effect, just like its real-world counterpart. However, the second monster has not been similarly banned, and that is what Dimitri is Summoning. Removing "Kuriboh" and "Watapon" from play, he Summons the most powerful monster of Yugi's Deck - "Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning". It attacks and destroys "Avian", leaving Jaden with 800 Life Points. Since it successfully destroyed a monster in battle, its effect permits it to have a second attack, and Dimitri declares an attack against Burstinatrix", with Jaden activating his face-down "Hero Spirit", causing the spirit of "Avian" to block the attack. Jaden explains he can negate the attack and damage if an "Elemental Hero" was already destroyed this turn. Jaden still believe he's done for, but the spirit of "Winged Kuriboh" manages to convince him continue, helping him remember that he's not facing Yugi, just someone else using his Deck. Jaden plays "Silent Doom", Special Summoning "Avian" from his Graveyard in defense position. He then plays "Double Spell", which lets him discard a Spell Card from his hand to use a Spell Card from his opponent's Graveyard. He chooses "Polymerization", fusing the two monsters he has no his field to Fusion Summon "Flame Wingman" once more. With the boost from "Skyscraper", it destroys "Black Luster Soldier" and its effect reduces Dimitri's Life Points to zero. Dimitri collapses, and questions how he could still lose even with Yugi's Deck. Zane Truesdale and Alexis Rhodes appear. They reveal that they too had wanted to see the Deck early, and found the display case broken into. That lead them outside, where they found the duel. They chose not to stop it, and other students emerge from all around the surrounding cliffside. They duel had attracted a large audience, and all are grateful for being able to see Yugi's Deck in a duel, and amazed that Jaden defeated it. They also all agree not to turn Dimitri in, and are extremely impressed that he used that Deck that well after having it for such a short amount of time. He still believes he'll never be a good duelist, and Jaden and Zane give him some advice. He lost because he wasn't able to believe in his Deck - because it was never his to begin with. The tell him to create a new Deck, with his own strategies. Dimitri returns the Deck, but also misinterprets the advice, believing he must perfect is imitations of others even more. The next day, he dresses just like Jaden, wearing a brown wig and Slifer Red uniform. He then proceeds to completely misquote Jaden's catchphrases and signature pose. Featured Duel Duel continues from the previous episode. Jaden's turn * Summons "Winged Kuriboh" (300/200) in defense position. * Sets a card. Dimitri's turn * Summons "Kuriboh" (300/200) in attack position. * Attacks "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix" with "Dark Magician of Chaos", but Jaden activates his face-down "Super Junior Confrontation", negating the attack and forcing their two weakest monsters - "Winged Kuriboh" and "Kuriboh" to battle instead. The latter destroys the former, and the Battle Phase ends. * Sets a card. Jaden's turn * Activates "Pot of Greed", drawing two cards. * Summons "Elemental Hero Bubbleman" (800/1200). * Activates "Skyscraper". * Equips "Bubbleman" with "Bubble Blaster", increasing its attack by 800. * Attacks "Kuriboh" with "Bubbleman", but Dimitri activates his face-down "Multiply", Tributing "Kuriboh" to Special Summon four "Kuriboh Tokens" (300/200 each) in defense position. * A replay occurs, and Jaden attacks and destroys a "Kuriboh Token" with "Bubbleman". * Sets a card Dimitri's turn * Activates "Card of Sanctity", letting both players draw until they hold six cards. One of Dimitri's drawn cards is "Watapon", so it is Special Summoned via its own effect. * Tributes "Watapon" to Summon "Dark Magician Girl" (2000/1700), who gains 300 attack due to the "Dark Magician" in the Graveyard. * Attacks "Bubbleman" with "Dark Magician of Chaos", but its destruction and the battle damage is negated by Jaden destroying "Bubble Blaster" instead. * Attacks and destroys "Bubbleman" with "Dark Magician Girl", with "Skyscraper" having increased the latter's attack by 1000 (Jaden 800). Jaden's turn * Activates "Polymerization", fusing "Burstinatrix" with the "Elemental Hero Avian" in his hand to Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Flame Wingman" (2100/1200) in attack position. * Activates "The Warrior Returning Alive", returning "Elemental Hero Sparkman" from his Graveyard to his hand. * Summons "Elemental Hero Sparkman" (1600/1400). * Attacks and destroys "Dark Magician of Chaos" with "Flame Wingman", whose attack is increased by 1000 via "Skyscraper" (Dimitri 3700), and its effect inflicting the destroyed monster's attack points to Dimitri as damage (Dimitri 900). * Attacks and destroys a "Kuriboh Token" with "Sparkman". * Sets two cards. * Activates "Emergency Provisions", sending a face-down card to the Graveyard to gain 1000 Life Points (Jaden 1800). Dimitri's turn * Switches "Dark Magician Girl" to defense position. * Activates "Spider Web", taking "Emergency Provisions" from Jaden's Graveyard. * Sets two cards. * Activates "Monster Reincarnation", discarding a card to return "Kuriboh" from his Graveyard to his hand, and then activating "Emergency Provisions", sending "Monster Reincarnation" and his two face-down cards to the Graveyard to gain 3000 Life Points (Dimitri 3900). Jaden's turn * Attacks and destroys "Dark Magician Girl" with "Flame Wingman", with the latter's effect dealing damage equal to his destroyed monster's attack points to Dimitri's Life Points (Dimitri 1600) * Activates Quick-Play Spell Card "De-Fusion", Special Summoning "Burstinatrix" (1200/800) and "Avian" from his Graveyard in attack position, while returning "Flame Wingman" to the Fusion Deck. * Attacks and destroys a "Kuriboh Token" with "Burstinatrix". * Attacks and destroys the last "Kuriboh Token" with "Avian". * Attacks directly with "Sparkman", but Dimitri discards "Kuriboh" to reduce the damage to zero. Dimitri's turn * Removes "Kuriboh" and "Watapon" in his Graveyard from play to Special Summon "Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning" (3000/2500) in attack position. * Attacks and destroys "Avian" with "Black Luster Soldier", with the former's attack being increased by 1000 via "Skyscraper". (Jaden 800) . * Since it destroyed a monster in battle, "Black Luster Soldier" may attack again, so it attacks "Burstinatrix", but Jaden activates his face-down "Hero Spirit", negating the attack as an "Elemental Hero" was already destroyed this turn. Jaden's turn * Activates "Silent Doom", Special Summoning "Avian from his Graveyard in attack position. * Activates "Double Spell", discarding a Spell Card to activate the "Polymerization" in Dimitri's Graveyard, fusing "Avian" and "Burstinatrix" to Fusion Summon "Flame Wingman". * Attacks and destroys "Black Luster Soldier" with "Flame Wingman", with the latter's attack having been increased by 1000 via "Skyscraper" (Dimitri 1500), and its own effect inflicting damage to Dimitri equal to his destroyed monster's attack points (Dimitri 0). Differences in adaptions The English version cuts a short scene after "Dark Magician Girl" is Summoned, in which Sho blushes horribly. "Dark Magician Girl" then flirtatiously winks at him, and he blushes even more, before stating he almost wants to root for Kaguarazka because of her. Dimitri makes several references to the Heart of the Cards in the English version, which was not present in the Japanese, as that term was never used. In the English version, Dimitri develops delusions of actually being Yugi Muto in the previous episode and even mentions his "memories of Battle City" in this one. In the Japanese version, he begins to do so during this episode, even telling "Kuriboh" that he chose its spirit for himself thousands of years ago. In the Japanese version, the reason for "Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning" not being banned isn't specified, but the English version clarifies that it is because the card is so rare that many people doubt any copies still even exist. Featured cards Footnotes 1. In the TCG/OCG, "Card of Sanctity" has a very different effect. One must remove their entire hand and field from play to draw until one has two cards. The opponent is unaffected. 2. In the TCG/OCG, "Skyscraper's" attack boosting effect would not have activated here, as it only applies during your own Battle Phase.